


Black Friday

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Cathy Kelley & Renee Young were just an hour away from the hottest deals on Black Friday... until a homeless man approached them.





	

Renee Young & Cathy Kelley camped outside all night long for Black Friday; they just had to have the hottest deals for themselves and for Christmas presents. But an hour before the doors to the mall opened, a homeless man approached them both... "Do you ladies have any cash on ya?" The homeless man said, shivering. "Um..." Renee said, looking over at her best friend. "Not really... I'm so sorry." Cathy said, putting her head down. "Oh... it's seriously okay." The homeless man said, tightening his dirty jacket. "Now I feel bad..." Renee said, brushing her hair with her fingers. "Yeah... me too." Cathy said, resting her head on her arms. After an hour goes by, it's shopping time, and every single person runs inside... except Cathy & Renee... "So... why aren't you going?" Renee said, scratching her head. "Me? Why aren't you?" Cathy said, sitting up. "...All the poor man wanted was some food... and we told him 'no'..." Renee said, in disbelief. "Yeah... the holiday season is supposed to be about giving... but clearly we didn't just practice what we always preach..." Cathy said, shaking her head. "Well... do you wanna try to find him?" Renee said, biting her bottom lip. "Let's go." Cathy said, slightly smiling. After a short walk, they see him again. "Dude!" Renee said, hugging him. "Huh?" He said, confused. "We wanted to give you this..." Cathy hands him 1,000 dollars. "Happy Holidays!" Renee said, clapping. "Bless you." He said, teary eyed. "No, bless you." Cathy said, joyfully.

**Author's Note:**

> omg Black Friday is exactly 1 week away from today yaaay! :D but while you all are shopping for loved ones make sure to DONATE this holiday season too! ♡♥


End file.
